


Newfound Knowledge

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: After they become lovers Mulder wonders if Scully’s been faking it with him.  And you know he can’t let that rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  I have no idea where this came from.  Just enjoy the smut.
> 
>  Spoilers: None. Sometime after all things.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Thanks again to my wonderful beta Mimic117

 

 

 **Newfound Knowledge**  
Rated NC-17  
Suzanne L. Feld

 

 

Though we’d been lovers for almost two months, I still couldn’t get enough of Scully and, to my vast relief, she clearly felt the same way about me.  I thought we’d been successful in keeping our new relationship private, and doubted that anyone at work knew that we were balling every chance we got—except in the office.  Tempting as it was, we agreed that, in the Hoover, it was business as usual.

 

But anytime we had the slightest bit of privacy and an acceptable risk of being caught, we were going at it.  I had never been this insatiable in my life, not even as a hormone-ridden teenager.  The major difference was that I felt no need whatsoever to jack off as I had before in my solitary life; all I wanted was sex with Scully and the more I had her, the more I wanted her.

 

It could have been a disaster if not for the fact that she showed me how much she wanted me in return.  In fact, it was usually she who got randy in unexpected places.  Scully was the one who unzipped me in a dark alley and whispered “do me now” and made no complaints about how rough the brick wall must have been on her back even through three layers of material.  I’d never done it standing up before and she made one of my fantasies come true that night, though we nearly got caught by a DCPD officer who came looking for us when we didn’t show up after the arrest of the suspect we’d been chasing. 

 

In fact, our work seemed to rev Scully’s engine, and who was I to complain?  Just seeing her holding her gun or handcuffs got me instantly hard.  I was glad it was cool weather, so the combination of my suit jacket and trench coat managed to hide just how often I got aroused around her.

 

One good thing was how quickly and easily she had an orgasm.  I’d never been with a woman who came so fast, and let myself believe that it was my manly prowess and not a good hand dealt by nature, such as a large clitoris, G-spot, or whatever.  I’m well-endowed and I liked to pride myself on being a thorough and caring lover who never finished before his partner.  Unlike some other guys, who seemed to think that having a big dick was enough.  I did wish that some of the women I’d been with before had come as fast as she did, remembering my jaw and tongue getting sore while going down on one of my high school girlfriends for what seemed like hours.  I never did get her off, I remembered. 

 

This Saturday morning we’d slept in, as we’d begun doing almost as soon as we became lovers.  We often woke each other with sex, though a quick break to use the bathroom and brush teeth was implicitly understood.  With our schedule, even getting to sleep in until nine a.m. was a treat.

 

I’d awakened her by curling around her warm, soft body and pressing my hard cock into the cleft of her ass, rubbing it up and down.  She begged a moment and when she got back from the bathroom, she lay down the same way and reached back to pull me inside her, which I happily obliged.  I tended to go off a little quicker in the morning but that didn’t matter; within three strokes she was moaning and came as I did. 

 

Though we tended to be adventurous with places we screwed, neither of us was much into unusual positions, not like those I’d seen in porn movies.  We didn’t get too wild—we didn’t need to.

 

“You got anything here to eat, Mulder?”  her groggy voice pulled me out of my musing.  “I am starving.”

 

“Don’t think so,” I admitted, still curled around her and loathe to move.  Though, now that she mentioned it, I could use some food.  “Feel like going to pick up some bagels?”

 

“Me?”  She rolled over onto her back, disengaging us, and stared at me through the strands of red hair that straggled over her face before she brushed them away.  “It’s _your_ apartment.  I always have food at mine.”

 

I grudgingly conceded the point.  “I wonder if the deli does breakfast delivery.”

 

She laughed, smiling up at me with dimples showing, her bright blue eyes sparkling.  “If that isn’t the laziest thing I’ve ever heard—“

 

I sealed her mouth with a kiss, and we laid there and made out for a while.  I could never get enough of kissing Scully, and once again she seemed to feel the same for me.  Though I probably wouldn’t be up for action for a few hours, I reveled in feeling her warm body against mine and her response to my touch. 

 

Finally, we disengaged and I flopped over onto my back.  With perfect timing, my stomach rumbled. 

 

“You don’t have to say it,” I groused, rolling out of the bed and onto my feet.  “I’m going, I’m going.  But only if you stay just like this until I get back.”

 

She shook her head, smiling softly.  “Can I at least take a shower?”

 

“Nope, because I’m just going to make you all sweaty again after we eat.” I leered at her as I got dressed.  “We can shower after.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that, both the sex and the shower,” she said, snuggling down into the covers as she pulled them over herself.  “Better not disappoint me.”

 

“You know I won’t.” Because if I couldn’t get it up again—which was a possibility at my age--there were plenty of other ways I could get her off.  One of my favorites was to sit between her spread legs and watch her face as I fingered her until she exploded.  Just thinking about it was stirring up things down there, and I didn’t think there would be a problem when I returned.

 

I was halfway down the street when I realized that I had walked out without my wallet, lost in the thought of what I was going to do to Scully later this morning. 

 

With a roll of my eyes at my own idiocy, I did an about-face and headed back.  I let myself into the apartment quietly, thinking that Scully might have gone back to sleep and that I didn’t want to wake her until I provided sustenance or she’d be very unhappy with me.  And an unhappy Scully was not a sex-wanting Scully. 

 

But as I tiptoed across the entryway towards the bedroom door, I heard rustling and a faint, odd noise.  Was that Scully?  What was she doing?

 

I carefully peered around the edge of the doorway. Though the door was only half open, my bed was on the left side of the room and I could see it clearly in the morning light that fell through the open blinds. 

 

Scully sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, naked and beautiful, her hair still tousled, covers tossed to the foot.  Her pale skin gleamed like mother-of-pearl.  My eyes widened and I stifled a sudden gasp as I realized what she was doing; one hand was down between her legs and the other twisting one of her nipples.  I watched, entranced, as she touched herself; as far as I could tell not fingering, just rubbing her clit up and down.  She was twisting that nipple rather hard, much more roughly than I would have, that was for sure.  Instead of crying out like she did when we were in bed, she was breathing heavily with faint gasps— “uh uh uh”.  As I watched she stiffened, shuddered, let out a low, guttural moan, and then fell back with her hand still between her legs, cupping her vulva as her hips jerked a few times. 

 

That was not how she acted when she got off with me, I realized.  But before I could let my thoughts go any further I realized that I had to make my presence known without having her realize what I’d seen.  Since my wallet was on top of the dresser she’d have to know I was here now.

 

So, I walked silently over to the door, then opened and closed it normally.  When I walked into the bedroom a few moments later she was under the covers, but with her eyes open.

 

“Forgot my wallet,” I explained, holding it up before tucking it in my inside jacket pocket.  “Back as soon as I can.”

 

I got out of there as fast as I could without running, dying to let my thoughts run their course.  It was only two blocks to the deli but plenty of time to think this thing out.  I was so aroused now that it was difficult to walk normally, and I kept seeing that brief scene over and over in my mind. 

 

But then I remembered my thought when I’d watched her finish: that was not what she did with me.  Her orgasms when we had sex were very different.  Though she didn’t scream or claw me or anything like that, she did moan, groan, and cry out, and move a lot, unlike the quiet, still scene I had just witnessed.  Was it just different when she was by herself, or was she putting on a show for me?  I was pretty sure I acted the same when I came with her as I did by myself, though it was so much better and intense with her that I might have been a little more demonstrative.  I felt my erection finally wilt at the thought that she might be faking it with me.  The more I thought about it, the more certain I became that she was.  No wonder she seemed to finish so fast.

 

I almost walked past the deli lost in thought, but the enticing aroma of coffee hit me like a slap in the face.  Food first, then I would think more about this later.

 

*          *          *

 

I returned with not just bagels and all the trimmings, but also coffee, muffins, and a couple of the caramel apple scones that I knew Scully liked. 

 

“Wow, Mulder, this is like a Thanksgiving feast for breakfast,” Scully said, sitting up against the headboard with the covers and a towel across her lap.  We liked to eat in bed and the towels were our defense against crumbs, which we had discovered could wreck the mood quickly.  Besides, Scully did not do messes well.  She was pulling food out of the bag while I undressed, our coffees on the bedside tables. 

 

I slid in next to her and pulled the bedclothes and my towel into my lap.  Our bare hips touched beneath the covers, and seeing her sitting topless next to me along with the feel of her silky skin revived my arousal.  But I was patient while we ate, feeding each other bites of our breakfast and talking about nothing much at all.  These were the times I valued the most; while the sex was spectacular, it was our newfound closeness that really had me.  It made all the years that Scully was emotionally closed off to me worth the wait.

 

In that case, should I even worry about if she was faking it with me or not, I wondered.  I had no doubt that she loved and desired me, and if she had some reason to pretend to come when she wasn’t, why should it matter?

 

But it did.  Though I didn’t mind that she masturbated, it bothered me that she felt that she had to take care of herself after we had sex.  Even if I never knew why she may have been faking it, I was going to make her have an orgasm in my arms if it was the last thing I ever did.

 

When we finished eating, Scully told me to stay put since I’d gone to get the food.  She got up and carried the towels into the bathroom, unconcernedly naked.  I watched her avidly, then slid down with my arms crossed beneath my head to wait for her return, kicking the covers to the foot.  I had an idea I wanted to try.

 

She walked back into the bedroom and stopped near the foot of my bed, smiling, her eyes raking over my naked body.  I lay bare, showing my raging erection, my head and shoulders propped on a couple of pillows.  “Well, well, Mulder.  Very impressive.”

 

“Glad you like it.  Care to climb aboard?”

 

Her smile widened to a grin.  Though we had our sweet romantic moments, she was as good with pure lust as I was at times.  I had banked, correctly, on this being one of them.  “’Ride ‘em cowboy?’” she queried as she strolled to my side.  “You sure I’ll be able to stay on this bucking bronco?”

 

“Oh no worries there, cowgirl, I won’t let you fall off,” I leered. 

 

“I’d better make sure this is strong enough to hold me.” She grinned back, leaning over and taking ahold of my cock, pumping it several times.  God, that felt amazing and I groaned out loud, eyes glued to her hand.  “I see that won’t be a problem.  But I’d better double-check.”

 

She dipped her head and I was instantly awash in the hot ecstasy of her mouth encasing me.  This was one woman who not only knew how to give a blow job, she seemed to really enjoy doing it.  Not long after we’d begun sleeping together she asked me what I liked when she blew me, experimenting to get it just the way I liked it.  That, too, had been one of the most erotic experiences of my life. 

 

Just as I was about to warn her to stop, she did it on her own and climbed up on the bed, swinging a leg over my hips and lining my cock up with her opening.  She had one knee on the bed and the other with her foot down but knee raised, so I could see between her legs.  I thought she’d slide down on me but instead she rubbed the head back and forth against her soft nether lips, dampening it with her juices.  One arm braced her up on the bed and her full round breasts, nipples tight, swung before me.  My eyes were glued to her and I almost didn’t remember what my original idea was.  I had wanted her on top so I could rub her clit while she rode me, and see if I could make her come like she had when alone.

 

“What, you still afraid?” I labored to say it, being that it was about all I could do not to thrust up into her.  The tantalizing wet warmth on the head of my tingling cock was about to drive me insane.  I reached between her legs with one hand, seeing the pink bump of her clit peeking out beneath her neatly trimmed dark red curls with the way her legs were spread wide over me. 

 

She gasped and threw her head back as I touched her, but didn’t stop rubbing me along her vagina.  I circled her clit gently with my finger, feeling how swollen it was, and I knew she really was aroused; that much was not faked.  Besides, I could see the head of my cock glistening with her juices and smell how excited we both were. 

 

Scully paused, letting go of my dick, and I knew she was about to slide down on me.  So  I rubbed her clit firmly but not too hard, pushing up from the bottom with the pad of my finger using the same motion I’d seen her doing earlier.  She let out a loud, rather startled moan and began to take me in.  She was so tight that I groaned and couldn’t help but push up, although I was trying to hold still and let her drive.  I didn’t stop rubbing or paying attention to her face to make sure I wasn’t being too rough.  From her expression, however, I didn’t think I was.

 

“That good, Scully?” I ground out, feeling my arousal rising faster than I liked.  Usually I could go a good bit longer the second time around, but I was already so aroused that I didn’t think it would be as prolonged as I hoped.  “Not too rough, am I?”

 

“Oh my God Mulder it’s perfect,” she breathed in a rush, letting her weight come down on me fully so that I was sheathed in her tight heat.  She started to lean forward but with my free hand on her chest I pushed her back, then cupped one breast and flicked the nipple with my thumb.

 

“Wanna watch you, Scully. God, you’re beautiful,” I gasped as she leaned away, giving me better access to her clit and resting her hands on my thighs.  Her head fell back, breasts pointing at the ceiling and jiggling as she began to lift herself up and down on me, and then I _knew_ I wasn’t going to last much longer. Her slender, glistening body arched over me was one of the most glorious sights I had ever seen.  My eyes went to watching my glistening cock go in and out of her just past where I was touching her.

 

I rubbed just a little bit harder and pinched her nipple sharply at the same time.  Scully let out a breathless gasp and then moaned deeply, pogoing up and down on me even faster. This time I felt her inner muscles contract around my cock and I let out a hoarse yell as my orgasm hit.  I emptied myself into her, my ejaculate almost burning as it shot out of me. 

 

The next thing I knew she was draped bonelessly on my body, both of my hands trapped between us.  She was panting hot air on my neck with strands of her hair resting on my face, but I wasn’t about to complain.  Besides, I couldn’t move at the moment even if I had wanted to, even though I felt my right hand tingling as if it was going to sleep.

 

“You’ve killed me, Scully, I’m dead,” I murmured into the fall of red hair across my face.  “But I am a very happy corpse.”

 

She hummed.  “What a ride.”

 

I had to laugh at her allusion to our earlier conversation.  “That it was.”

 

Finally, I had to move my arms and she lifted so I could get them out, then shifted as if to get off me.  I wrapped them around her, working my right hand before it went to sleep.  “You’re not going anywhere just yet, cowgirl.”

 

She murmured a chuckle.  “So you saw me this morning, did you?”

 

My eyes shot open.  “What?”

 

“You think I didn’t notice what you did?” She raised up on her elbows and smiled softly down at me, then gave me a brief kiss.  “You’ve never pinched my nipples that hard before, for one thing.  And you rubbed me just like I was doing to myself earlier.”

 

I should have known, I thought with amusement and a tinge of embarrassment.  “Uh, yeah, well, I wanted to see if I could make you come the same way,” I admitted.  I didn’t want to accuse her of faking it with me but I was curious, so I added, “It looked different from when you come with me.”

 

She heaved a sigh and moved off me, laying on her side.  I let her go and rolled over to face her, both of us propping our heads on our hands, elbows on the bed.   “As you’ve probably guessed, I don’t always have an orgasm when we make love,” she said, holding my eyes with open honesty.  “Sometimes I have a hard time finishing, or I don’t want to interrupt our… activities… bothering with it.  So I take care of myself later if I can.  Often just being with you is good enough, the way you want me. You really are the best lover I’ve ever had, bar none.”

 

“Scully.” I cupped her soft cheek with my free hand.  “I really want to make you come every time we sleep together, and if you need help getting there just let me know.  It’s never an interruption.  And if you don’t feel like it, you don’t have to fake it.  As for being the best, right back atcha, G-woman.”

 

“So, can I take that shower now?” She smiled at me, reaching over to smooth my hair. 

 

“Well, hang on, not yet, I was thinking of going for a run—“

 

She jumped from the bed, glaring at me with hands on hips.  Her bare breasts were jiggling again and I knew that if I wasn’t so drained, that would have gotten me hard.  “Are you kidding, Mulder?  If you think I’m going to—what?“

 

I burst out laughing, having successfully yanked her chain.  She huffed at me and stomped away into the bathroom.  I chased after her and not only managed to calm her annoyance but put my newfound knowledge to good use with my tongue as she sat on the edge of the tub.  Scully may have said that she didn’t feel the need to have an orgasm every time, but what she didn’t know was that I had plans to make sure she did from now on. 

 

The best part was that I knew she would eventually figure it out.

 

_finis_

 

 


End file.
